


Gli sposi della notte

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romanticism, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flashfic su Eric Drave, il Corvo.Scritta sentendo Only You. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93HtCTq99o8Scritta per il Dralloween 2015. Promo: 11. Raven





	Gli sposi della notte

Gli sposi della notte

_ Non può piovere per sempre. _

La luce della luna illuminò il viso dipinto di bianco di Eric, facendo risaltare i segni neri sulle labbra e sugli occhi. Il Corvo appoggiò una mano sulla croce in cima alla Chiesa del cimitero e alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.

Sarah saltò giù dallo skateboard fermandosi davanti alla gradinata della chiesetta e alzò il capo. Vide la figura di lui illuminata da dei lampi azzurri e strinse le labbra. I capelli biondo cenere legati in una coda le solleticavano il collo. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano intorno a lei e scivolavano sulle tegole della Chiesa. Un paio le inumidirono il cappuccio grigio della felpa che le copriva il capo.

“Eric Draven” sussurrò la giovinetta. Le gocce di pioggia inumidivano la felpa nera di lui, scivolavano con un rumore di plastica sui suoi stivaloni neri e gli rendevano più scuri i pantaloni. Il corvo ripeté un paio di volte il suo verso, planò e le sue ali vennero avvolte dalla nebbia. Atterrò su un ramo secco e annerito di un albero morto, le gocce di pioggia gli finivano tra le piume nere e gli scivolavano sul becco. L’animale gracchiò e voltò la testa, nelle sue iridi nere si rifletteva la figura di Eric.

“Draven… Raven . Il corvo che ti ha riportato indietro dalla morte, lo hai persino nel cognome” sussurrò con la sua voce squillante la ragazzina. Una ciocca di capelli biondo cenere le aderì alla fronte bagnata. Il vento gelido della notte le accarezzò il viso, la superò e mosse i petali candidi delle rose adagiate davanti alla lapide di Shelly. Ci fu un altro lampo azzurro, Sarah strinse gli occhi abbagliata e gemette. Riaprì le palpebre e vide il tetto della Chiesa e la sua croce.

“Scomparso” bisbigliò. Il corvo spiccò il volo gracchiando. Sarah si voltò verso la creatura.

“Il loro matrimonio sarebbe stato ad Halloween, benedetto dalle creature della notte. Ti prego, permettigli di celebrarlo in quel confine sottile tra vita e morte” lo supplicò, vedendolo allontanarsi. Una piuma nera cadde a terra, fu trascinata da un rigagnolo d’acqua sporca che solcava il terreno fangoso. Sarah si massaggiò il collo pallido.

“So che lo farai. Perché se l’amore è vero amore, niente può separare due persone fatte per stare insieme”.

 


End file.
